Sortie Scolaire
by Kurai.Ningyou
Summary: Die et Kyo au lycée...Kyo en souffre douleur, Die en jeune homme au grand coeur
1. Chapter 1

Auteuse aliénée : Kyooki

Base : Dir en grey

Genre : lemon, délire

Pairing : FCCDK powaaaaa !XD

Disclaimer : Si tout se déroule comme prévu, je les kidnappe à Paris…çç

Déclaration de l'auteur: Tout ça c'est de la faute des fics de Tortle…vv

**Sortie scolaire**

Un lundi matin, dans une petite école de Kyoto…

Le professeur, Kitano-sensei, arriva en classe avec un air cérémonial…

Les élèves, intrigués par ce comportement inhabituel se turent et fixèrent le vieil homme, appréhendant ce qu'il allait annoncer… quand la sentence tomba :

Je vous fais part de la sélection de votre classe et de la 2nde14 pour une randonnée de 4 jours et 3 nuits sur le mont Fuji…vous allez emporter vos…

Le professeur comme il s'y attendait n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase et d'expliquer ainsi qu'ils allaient faire du camping et que, par conséquent il leur faudrait une tente et un sac de couchage chacun que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà debout sur leur chaise à crier de joie…Le séjour promettait d'être agité…

En sortant de classe, un jeune métis aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux azurs marchait à l'écart, les épaules voûtées, les mains dans les poches, l'air triste, comme fixant un point qui se situerait quelque part entre ses chaussures…Il paraissait totalement ignorer la présence d'un regard sur lui, un regard brûlant qui ne le quittait plus depuis ce jour d'exception où Kyo avait assisté au cour de sport, soigneusement mis en valeur par un short règlementaire trop petit, laissant à la vue de tous de superbes cuisses galbées surmontées de fesses à en damner un saint !

En rentrant chez lui, le petit blond jeta ses chaussures et lança un « ただいま »(1)d'un air ravi avant de bondir jusqu'à la cuisine où s'affairait la seule personne qui comptait vraiment pour lui en ce monde, sa mère; celle-ci sourit tendrement à son petit ange et déposa un léger baiser sur son front. Kyo, le rituel accompli, rejoignit sa chambre en chantonnant joyeusement .Il continua ainsi à chantonner innocemment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit caractéristique de la porte du jardin, sa mère allait étendre le linge, il disposait donc d'un peu de temps de répit….il laissa échapper un soupir triste, un soupir de désespoir…

Il n'aimait pas mentir à sa mère, ou même lui faire des cachotteries, en racontant, que tout allait bien, qu'il s'était fait pleins d'amis…Seulement il se voyait mal aller raconter à sa mère qu'il était rejeté depuis qu'ils étaient ici,depuis maintenant 5ans, victime « d' ijime » parce qu'il avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et un bien meilleur niveau que la moyenne en langues étrangères, surtout en Français…Il était tenu à l'écart et traité de « bâtard », de « sale gaijin » par les autres élèves,il se souvenait encore de la fois ou les filles l'avaient griffé jusqu'au sang sur tout le torse et le dos pour avoir mis du maquillage, afin de cacher ses yeux au beurre noir à sa mère, et du temps où il assistait encore aux cours de sports, chaque partie, le moindre sport se transformait en parcours du survivant… Survivre, voila tout ce qu'il faisait, il avait arrêté de vivre pour lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant, depuis que sa mère et lui avaient déménagés de la province vers le centre de Kyoto ; non il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il lui briserait le cœur, elle se sentirait fautive, alors qu'il était le seul responsable, il aurait du se teindre les cheveux et mettre des lentilles, il aurait dû s'intégrer par tout les moyens….

Un bruit sourd le sortit de son mutisme, il arriva dans la cuisine et débarrassa sa mère de l'encombrant panier à linge, et allait ruminer ses sombres pensées à l'abri du regard maternel.

En rentrant à la maison, il parti dans sa chambre et donna la fiche d'autorisation ainsi que son sceau à sa mère, afin que celle-ci prenne connaissance de la date et du matériel nécessaire à la sortie scolaire…

-Oh ! Mon chéri quel bonheur, tu va pouvoir passer quelques jours avec tes amis-

Ça peut être intéressant de les voir en dehors de l'école-

Tu feras attention, n'est ce pas ? Ne te couches pas trop tard

-Maman, j'ai 16ans, je serais raisonnable, ne t'inquiètes, pas-

-Kamisama, c'est vrai, le temps passe vite….dit elle en tamponnant le formulaire

Les jours passaient, mornes et monotones, des jours pendant lesquels Kyo évitait soigneusement tout contact avec ses « camarades » de classe, redoutant bien assez la sortie dont la date ne faisait que se rapprocher…Cependant s'il pouvait éviter la plupart des confrontations, il ne pouvait pas constamment se tenir à l'écart, étant bien obligé de se rendre en classe…Il n'y avait donc jamais de pause à ses tourments…

Le jour tant attendu par Die arriva enfin, le jour du départ. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de chez lui pour rejoindre ses amis devant le lycée et jouer son rôle de délégué de classe devant les professeurs, il fut retenu dans le hall par quelqu'un qui lui attrapa l'épaule, il se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec sa mère, qui le regardait avec un sourire entendu et lui souffla à l'oreille, pour ne pas être entendu de son père, d'être prudent, elle joignit le geste à la parole en lui glissant un petit paquet kraft dans la poche , ce comportement étrange mettait le grand roux mal à l'aise…

-Eto…ikitai ! Dit-il précipitamment avant de faire une bise sonore à sa mère et de filer comme un voleur en se redoutant ce que sa mère avait encore fait, elle avait toujours eu le don de le mettre dans les situations les plus embarrassantes depuis qu'il était tout petit…Par précaution, il attendrait d'être au calme, seul avant d'ouvrir le mystérieux paquet.

Die rejoignit enfin ce bus qui allait le libérer de sa mère pendant un temps qui, bien que de courte durée, lui fera l'effet de vacances durement gagnées ! Il aperçu ses amis visiblement en grande conversation avec des filles de l'autre classe. Il n'avait rien contre les filles, bien au contraire, il aimait beaucoup pouvoir se confier aux filles, seulement, il ne se sentait absolument pas attiré par elles et leur capacité surprenante à attirer les ennuis, il préférait rester avec ses amis sur un terrain de basket, il se sentait plus proche d'eux…

Il avait, il le savait, une relation avec les garçons qu'il n'aurait jamais avec les filles…

Le grand roux allait rejoindre son ami quand un détail attira son regard, des élèves qu'il savait douteux étaient regroupés et apparemment très occupés à fixer quelque chose par terre, par acquis de conscience il se dirigea vers cette chose qui attirait tant les regards et les rires…Il fut alors frappé de constater que le centre de l'attention n'était autre qu'un jeune garçon au regard bleu et fuyant et aux cheveux blonds malgré la boue et le sang qui les maculaient. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, Die n'était pas de nature violente et il ne connaissait pas le jeune homme, mais la vision de cet être magnifique lui mettait le feu aux joues et l'état déplorable dans lequel il était le mettait hors de lui, aussi, prit-il les deux responsables de ces méfaits par le col pour les attirer derrière le bus et les projeter avec force contre le coffre, une fois assuré que les professeurs étaient occupés plus loin, il asséna deux superbes coups de poing dans le ventre de chacun des garçons, qui le souffle coupé se tenaient à présent le ventre douloureusement étalés au sol.

Le grand roux lança un dernier regard plein de haine aux deux garçons qui crachaient à présent du sang avant de leur tourner le dos et d'aller tendre une main bienfaitrice au jeune adonis blond.

Kyo était encore sous le choc, non pas de s'être fait projeter à terre et frapper comme s'il n'était qu'un sac de sable dans un ring, car il avait pris l'habitude des démonstrations de mépris et de haine de la part des élèves de sa classe, non, s'il était dans un tel état d'étonnement et de honte, c'était dû au fait que le garçon le plus populaire de l'autre classe était venu à son secours, et que, mieux encore, il avait fait subir à ses deux bourreaux ce que lui-même avait toujours rêvé de leur faire subir…après cette superbe démonstration de force, son sauveur était revenu vers lui et lui avait tendu la main en lui adressant un sourire timide en rougissant, Kyo prit alors cette main doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse et se releva malgré lui avec difficulté en raison de la douleur fulgurante qui avait pris place au niveau de ses côtes.

-Ils ne t'ont pas fait trop mal ? S'enquit Die, inquiet.

-n...non, ça ira, merci beaucoup !balbutia Kyo avant de prendre une teinte délicieusement rouge.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Le grand roux

-Oui, vraiment, je vais monter me reposer dans le bus. Ajouta le petit blond

-Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? Proposa l'autre

-..euh..je ne voudrais pas vous déranger plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait, merci beaucoup. Affirma le blond soudain gêné,il commença alors à s'avancer vers le bus comme pour soutenir ce qu'il disait, mais il laissa échapper un petit gémissement de douleur en tentant de se remettre droit.

Die voyant à quel point ces agresseurs avaient été violents, prit doucement le petit corps dans ces bras avant de le porter jusqu'à un siège libre à l'avant, près des places habituellement occupées par des professeurs, afin qu'il soit tranquille.

Lorsque Kyo fut assis à peu près confortablement il sentit de nouveau la gêne s'installer en eux et lâcha un « merci beaucoup » presque inaudible.

Le roux aussi mal à l'aise que son cadet lui sourit et lui dit que ce n'était rien et lui demanda de le prévenir la prochaine fois, car il ne doutait pas, bien qu'il tût ses pensées que l'expression de stupéfaction générale lors de son intervention était due à la fréquence de ce genre de traitement.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux pour n'être brisé que quelques minutes plus tard par la voix du professeur principal des 2nde14 suivit de celui des 2nde8 qui appelait à se mettre en rang.

-Il faut que j'y aille je suis délégué, tu es sûr que ça ira ? S'inquiéta Die

-Oui, ça ira merci beaucoup, affirma une dernière fois Kyo avant de mettre ses écouteurs en regardant le roux sortir du bus. Décidemment ce garçon là était quelqu'un de bien en plus d'être vraiment beau…Il devait avoir du succès auprès des filles…Conclut il songeur avant de regretter d'être un garçon et de monter le volume du lecteur CD afin de noyer sa tristesse dans la voix enivrante de Kiyoharu.

En montant dans le bus, Die allait s'asseoir à côté de Kyo quand Toshiya l'invita bruyamment à s'asseoir au fond avec le reste de sa bande, il prit alors un air désolé en regardant le blond, voyant bien qu'ils seraient tout deux gênés si Die déclinait l'invitation de son ami pour rester avec Kyo. Celui-ci, déçu malgré lui porta son attention sur le parking, visible depuis la fenêtre pour éviter que le roux se sente mal de le laisser seul et blessé.

Die rejoignît alors ses amis au fond du bus et jeta sa veste dans un des casiers situés au dessus des sièges.

Le bus démarra alors et le voyage se déroula sans encombres pendant les deux premières heures, arrivés à la moitié du trajet, Toshiya demanda alors à Die un chewing-gum, le roux alors en grande conversation avec son ami Kaoru, lui aussi amateur de guitare, lui dit de se servir dans la poche de sa veste. Toshiya en sorti un petit paquet kraft et, curieux de nature, demanda au grand roux ce qu'il contenait, celui-ci se retourna brusquement en entendant Toshiya parler du paquet que sa mère avait glissé dans sa poche le matin même…

Seulement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus n'avait pas attendu de réponse et avait commencé à l'ouvrir, il fut tellement surprit de voir ce que cachait l'enveloppe kraft qu'il laissa tomber le paquet par terre, dévisageant avec un léger sourire pervers son ami, effaré, qui allait ayant lui aussi aperçu le contenu du paquet, se jeter dessus quand un des garçons qu'il avait tabassés plus tôt, qui avait assisté à la scène se saisit du paquet avant lui et brandissait le paquet de préservatifs en criant à qui voulait l'entendre, en particulier aux filles que Daisuke Hondô, le délégué des 2nde14 était un pervers, et qu'il se baladait avec un gros paquet pleins de préservatifs dans sa poche dans l'intention évidente de s'en servir dans son intégralité.

Takeshi Kitano était un vieil homme fatigué par de nombreuses années de service au sein de l'éducation, bien qu'il soit un professeur intègre et profondément juste, loin d'être un partisan du favoritisme, il aimait plus ou moins ses classes, ses élèves, mais ces deux classes là, il les aimait bien, il ne saurait expliquer ni pourquoi ni comment mais une certaine complicité s'était développée entre certains de ses élèves et lui. Cette sortie ne serait certainement pas la dernière que cette classe ferait dans l'année mais il ne serait plus là pour les y mener, sa retraite étant prévue pour le mois prochain …

Le vieil homme, nostalgique, étudiait avec un sourire paternel la photo de classe prise en début d'année lorsque des rires moqueurs et de l'agitation attirèrent son attention vers l'arrière du bus, il savait par expérience que le fond du bus était le lieu de prédilection des agités, qui se pensaient peut-être ainsi à l'abri des regards des professeurs. Il allait de ce pas leur montrer, une fois de plus, qu'à l'avant comme à l'arrière il veillait au grain.

En approchant de l'agitateur, il constata avec stupéfaction que celui-ci brandissait une boîte de préservatifs, clamant que le propriétaire n'était autre que Hondô Daisuke, le délégué de l'une des deux classes.

Ni une ni deux il arracha le paquet des mains du voyou qui le tenait pour ensuite le consigner et lui ordonner d'aller s'asseoir devant Sadako-san la CPE et responsable des élèves pour la sortie, qui, il le savait avait la réputation d'être croisée avec un dragon.

Il convia ensuite, bien malgré lui, la victime du chahut à prendre place derrière lui, à côté de l'élève calme qui y siégeait déjà.

Tsuduku…

(1)ただいまtadaimaje suis rentré


	2. Chapter 2

Auteur toujours pas nette : Kyooki

Base : je vais pas changer de base d'un chapitre à l'autre...

Genre : lemon quand tu nous tiens…

Pairing : Un seme en herbe et un uke !

Disclaimer : Superbe concert !o

Déclaration de l'auteur : Bah oui le deuxième chapitre n'est pas de la même taille que le premier, et alors ? èé

**Sortie scolaire (part.2)**

Die ne fut pas surpris lorsque son professeur le convia à aller s'asseoir à l'avant, il fut cependant étonné lorsqu'il remarqua que la place à côté de Takano-sensei était libre…En effet, lorsqu'un élève était responsable d'agitation, il était généralement condamné à la place à côté du professeur pendant tout le reste de la sortie, alors que là, il le priait presque aimablement d'aller s'asseoir derrière lui, à côté du jeune souffre douleur qu'il avait défendu quelques heures auparavant…Le professeur avait il assisté à la scène ? Il était pourtant certain d'avoir vérifié et de l'avoir aperçu rigolant au milieu d'un groupe d'élève.

Bien qu'intrigué, le jeune roux se rendit, selon la demande de son professeur, à l'avant du bus, à côté d'un Kyô évasif, le casque du discman vissé sur les oreilles et l'air volontairement absent. Die était nerveux, il ne comprenait lui-même pas pourquoi mais la proximité du jeune homme l'embarrassait…

Il fut interrompu dans sa contemplation discrète de son voisin quand celui-ci grogna de d'agacement avant de retirer rageusement le casque de son discman pour le ranger dans son sac, il s'apprêtait à remettre le minidisque de Kuroyume en sécurité dans son emballage d'origine quand le bus roula sur un nid de poule, secouant ainsi les passagers, rien de grave en soi, si ce n'est que Kyô perdit l'équilibre et laissa filer de ses doigts le précieux minidisque, affolé, il tenta de le récupérer en vol mais la gravité étant contre lui, le précieux objet atterrit entre les cuisses de son voisin. Le jeune souffre douleur ne prit pas le temps d'analyser la situation et laissa ses mains tenter de rattraper le précieux fuyard qui devait se trouver quelque part sous les cuisses de Die, étant passé entre celles-ci…

Ce dernier avait le teint écarlate mais, trop gêné pour faire remarquer quoi que ce soit au plus jeune, il assistait à la scène en spectateur, il observait plus précisément la main du blond qui, était innocemment en train de réveiller une partie très sensible et beaucoup moins innocente chez tout jeune homme normalement constitué, aussi, une fois redescendu sur terre, s'empressa t-il de pousser la main de Kyô qui commençait sérieusement à le faire réagir ! Il attrapa lui-même le minidisque et le tendit à son propriétaire avec un sourire gêné... Le blond s'empourpra à son tour et récupéra son si précieux minidisque pour le mettre à l'abri d'autres péripéties, dans sa pochette !

Après cet incident, les deux jeunes hommes furent tellement embarrassés qu'ils gardèrent le silence, la fin du voyage se déroula donc sans encombres…

～★～～★～～★～～★～

Le soir venu, les campeurs en herbe arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le Mont Fuji, lieu mythique où ils s'apprêtaient à passer les quelques jours à venir…

～★～～★～～★～～★～

Kyô, comme la plupart des élèves était épuisé, à la différence qu'en plus de sa fatigue s'ajoutait la douleur propagée par les blessures faites plus tôt… Heureusement pour lui, il cicatrisait vite et bien. Et une fois sa tente installée quelque peu à l'écart des autres, il appliqua sur ces blessures une pommade artisanale à l'efficacité sans pareille, il banda alors ses avant bras couverts de bleus et luisants de crème pour finalement finir de se déshabiller et enfiler son pyjama si vieux et usé qu'il ne servait que théoriquement de rempart à sa nudité. Une fois changé, Kyô entreprit de repenser aux évènements de la journée, chose qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire tant le bilan en aurait été catastrophique et déprimant…

Le jeune homme tout à ses pensées ne sentit pas le sommeil s'emparer de lui, l'abandonnant aux bras de Morphée…

～★～～★～～★～～★～

Il était déjà 2 heures du matin et le jeune homme roux n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, il n'était vraiment pas un habitué du camping et il était à la limite d'être écoeuré du simple fait de devoir dormir à même le sol ! De plus, depuis bientôt une heure, il entendait de légers bruits suspects, non pas qu'il ait un quelconque doute sur l'origine du bruit, non, ça devait être un de ces camarades qui faisait un rêve érotique, simplement les gémissements incessants ne l'aident décidemment pas à trouver le sommeil…

Il cru d'ailleurs faire une crise cardiaque quand il vit surgir de la tente bruyante, une silhouette bien connue, celle de Toshiya… Le jeune homme se dirigeait vers un coin isolé et...

oh, tient une tente…Pourquoi s'être mis à l'écart ?

Il se rappela soudain d'avoir vu le jeune martyr s'installer à l'écart, comment ne pas s'en rappeler d'ailleurs, étant donné qu'il avait passé l'intégralité de la soirée à penser à lui…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit des cris étouffés en provenance de la tente de son protégé qu'il se décida à se lever pour aller vérifier que son charment petit blond se portait bien…

Quelle ne fut donc pas sa surprise de découvrir le jeune homme en question, pleurant, rougissant, tentant de se débattre et de se cacher d'un toshiya violent, agressif, saoul et à moitié nu qui tentait visiblement de forcer le plus jeune à lui faire des obscénités…

～★～～★～～★～～★～

Oui, je sais, j'ai été bien longue à écrire un tout petit chapitre...vv

Mais le suivant viendra plus vite, j'en ai marre de cette fic qui me triture les neurones!> 


End file.
